


Lying Is The Most Fun A Guy Can Have

by Bandom_Unicorn



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandom_Unicorn/pseuds/Bandom_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathew loves Nathan. Nathan loves Mathew. Noah loves Nathan. Nathan loves Noah.</p>
<p>Disclaimer:<br/>I do not own these people, they are their own people and belong to themselves.</p>
<p>Title from Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic! At The Disco</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mon Cheri

Mat's POV

'It's Monday I realise as I turn off the alarm. Another goddamn school day. Another day I see him. I both love and hate seeing him everyday. I hate it because I can't stand knowing the fact that he could never like me like I like him. But I also love being able to see him everyday, his smile, his laugh, everything about him.  
It's 7:00am so I still have a little bit of time before I have to get dressed.  
I get up a couple of minutes later only to continue thinking of him while getting dressed. I have to keep my thoughts under control if I actually want to be on time.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I get to school it's 8:35am and the bell just rung. I don't really worry about getting there on time as much now I'm here. As I go to my locker I see him walking with some of our friends.  
After I get my science stuff from my locker, I walk to class. Everyone's already inside the room but I'm not late. There are a few spaces open but I choose the one next to him, Nathan Elder.  
"Hey, Mat," he says to me in his raspy voice. It's slightly higher pitched than most other guys in our class but it's my favourite, it makes my heart hurt every time I hear it.  
"How are you?"  
"I'm good." I tell him because I always am after seeing him.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Nathan's POV

"Hey, Mat," I say to the boy next to me that just walked in.  
"How are you?"  
"I'm good." He replies to me. We talk for a bit before I turn to my left.  
"Hey, Noah. Do you think we could..." I whisper in his ear, trailing off. I know a couple of our friends are watching us such as Mat, Blake and Connor. A couple of the girls are looking in our vicinity: Bethany, Jasmine and Tayla.  
Our teacher, Miss Oliver, walked in to the class a couple minutes ago and has already taken attendance.  
"Alright class, on the board you can see what we'll be doing..." she continued talking but I wasn't paying attention. I was just waiting for the chance to ask to go to the bathroom with Noah.  
Eventually, it gets to an appropriate time and I raise my hand.  
"Can I go to the toilet?" I ask  
"Don't take too long." Miss Oliver replies.  
Well, I'm going to be awhile.  
I wait in the last stall of the bathroom for Noah.  
Finally, Noah walks in,  
"Nathan?" He calls out  
"In here!" I call out as I unlock the stall o let him in.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As he walks in he locks the door. He grabs the sides of my head and forces our lips together. It's mostly our teeth clacking but I still enjoy it. He pulls away for a second to get some breath and reattaches our lips more gently this time. He swipes his tongue over my lips hinting for me to open my mouth for him. I decide to tease him a bit and keep it closed. He eventually gets bored of trying and just bites my lip which forces gasp out of me.  
"Come on, Nathan," he whispers "we need to be quick."  
At that he reaches down towards my pants, grabbing me through my pants. I let out an embarrassingly loud moan, covering my mouth straight afterwards.  
"Noah, mmm, fuck," I'm moaning into his mouth as he undoes my pants and reaches his hand in. He always goes irritatingly slow in the beginning, only speeding up when I beg enough  
"Noah, ugh, hurry up." I moan my complaint  
"Got to beg me, baby." I moan when he says that, he tightened his hand on me as he said that  
"Please, Noah, fuck, I need you, please, more, I need it." I moan out  
"That's it baby, a little more."  
"Please, fuck please, more, I need, faster." I beg  
"There you go." He says against my ear as he speeds up. He drops to his knees surprising me, he rarely ever does that for me.  
"Fuck, Noah." I whimper as he puts his lips around my tip, teasing me. I tangle my hands in his hair and pull on it, trying to make him take more. He eventually takes most of me into his mouth and I moan too loud for the small bathroom we're in. He keeps going faster and taking more of me in until his lips are touching the base. He sucks harder when he does that. As he moves he's using his tongue on me in the best of ways.  
"I'm gonna-" I warn him and tug his hair but he stays. He keeps sucking and looks up at me, eyes glowing with seductiveness. He pulls off for a few seconds  
"Cum for me baby" I moan and cum down his throat. My knees feel like jelly and I can't hold myself up anymore. I reach for his pants to repay him when I hear footsteps on the tiles outside. I stop what I'm doing and quickly head outside but I find no one there.  
"Shit," I say to Noah "I hope they couldn't tell it was us."


	2. Drowning Lessons

Mat's POV  
Miss Oliver asked me to go to the bathroom to check on Nathan and Noah because they were taking too long. When I got there I heard a few moans and thought nothing of it. I just thought that Nathan and Noah must have been in a different lot of toilets but then I heard Nathan's voice  
"Fuck, Noah." and my heart just shattered. Nathan was with Noah. I froze and couldn't move for a bit and then I just ran straight out of the bathroom I went to a different bathroom and fell to the ground. The taps just dripping in a slow pattern.  
________________________  
I eventually calmed down enough to leave the bathroom and am now walking to my locker. It's time for recess and to meet up with my friends. Even if Nathan and Noah are there. When I get to the spot we hang out, behind the canteen, I see my group of friends, majority of the guys in my class: Matt E, Blake, Connor,   
Some of the girls were there too: Alana, Jayde, Jasmine, Bethany and Tayla. They always hang out in the breaks at random spots and usually sit near each other in class.   
Lastly, Nathan and Noah were there sitting next to each other. Why didn't pick up on this and save myself this heartbreak. I walk over to them, make a stupid joke as usual and sit in front of Nathan. I know he judges me the joke but he still laughs.  
_________________________  
Nathan's POV  
Mat decided to sit right in front of me at break which is terrible. I know I'm with Noah and I love him and loves me but Mat is still an attractive person, I can't deny that, and he's got a good personality. I maybe have had a few dreams about him but it's nothing.  
"Wow, Mat, jokes are getting worse." Noah says to Mat with a sassy tone as he adjusts how he's sitting a slight bit.  
"Getting better than your face." Mat replied to Noah. That's another thing that makes me like him, he says stupid things but still makes it funny. Noah's not good at that, he's usually just sassy. I just laugh at what he says and Noah gives me a look. I can't tell what it means.  
I zoned out for a bit only to hear Matt E say  
"I would pay for sex."  
"Wait, what?" I say a little freaked out  
"I demanded some respect." Oh, that makes sense now. It sounded a little strange to hear that. But then again it sounds like something he'd say. Mat looks a little distant at the moment which I find strange. He's always in the conversation saying random comments or making strange noises. I zone out again thinking about what I was going to do. I love Noah an have feelings for Mat.  
When I zoned in again I heard Mat moaning. It's not a good thing to hear when you're having a dilemma on whether to act on your feelings or not. I look at Noah and hint at him to come with me for a repeat of the bathroom. We both get up and leave, but no one gets suspicious because everyone wanders at some point.  
__________________________  
Mat's POV  
I can see Nathan look at Noah and them both getting up. I can tell where they're going and what they're going to do. I start moaning louder and louder so eventually Evan tries to put me in a headlock and I start moaning Evan's name. He's putting his finger to my lips and Shooshing me. Alana and Tayla are looking at us weirdly  
"Seriously, with the moans!" Jasmine exclaimed to us. I moaned even louder which was pretty hard because I was already loud enough.  
_________________________  
Nathan's POV  
The bell just went and I ran off straight. Even though I was with Noah I couldn't stop thinking about Mat. I already think he's hot ad then he moans. That's even hotter. I'm walking to English after getting my stuff from my locker.  
When I get to the room everyone's already waiting outside except for a few people that went another way into the room. The people inside finally decide to be nice and let us in. Only a few of us manage to get inside the room before Mat decides to block people from coming in.  
_____________________________________________________________  
Mat's POV  
I'm blocking the door into the English room, which is actually a science room, when Nathan decides to start attacking me. He started to just fake attack me and then moves onto fake wrestling. I feel my pants getting tighter as he keeps touching me. I need to get away from him before it gets any worse. I move away and so does Nathan. We both go to a table near the back if the class.  
______________________________________________________________  
Nathan's POV  
Mat and I both walk to a table near the back. I know he was getting turned on when I was attacking him. When we get to the table Mat just lies on the ground on his stomach right next to the table, under the chairs. I can tell he's trying to hide his erection from me but I already know about it. I take the seat second from the aisle. The aisle is to my left and Mat's to my right. Noah walks in right before our teacher, Mr Howells does. Noah takes the spot on my left, the one on the aisle. Mr Howells tells Mat to sit on a chair so he sits close to me on my right.  
When it gets to halfway through the lesson I decide to act on my feelings. I reach under the table and gently stroke his thigh, gradually moving up as I do so, getting closer to his crotch. My hand's on his inner thigh, I can hear his breath hitch and speed up.  
_____________________________________________________________  
Mat's POV  
Nathan's hand is stroking my thigh and I'm confused. He's with Noah isn't he? Why's he doing this? Does he know about my feelings? At this point I stop caring as he's moved his hand up even higher, directly under my crotch. I can feel myself getting harder as he continues. I'm trying not to make any noise but my breath hitches and I think he notices. I look to my left but Nathan's just whispering with Noah while Mr Howells is talking. My breath speeds up and I have to hold back a moan as he moves his hand onto my erection. He quietly undoes my pants and reaches into it, grabbing me. He starts stroking me with a tight grip. I'm struggling to hold back my moans  
"Are you okay, Mat?" Noah asks me  
"Yeah, ugh, I'm." I try to reply to him while holding back noises  
"Are you sure? You're face has gone red?"  
"It's just a little hot in here." I reply. I don't think he really believes it but he doesn't say anything more. Nathan tightens his grip and strokes me faster. I'm getting closer and gasping every couple seconds. I think he can tell. He moves his thumb over my head and I can't hold it in anymore. I cum harder than I have before and gasp really loud. Everyone turns to stare at me, Nathan included, while he wipes his hand on my pants.  
'Oh great,' I think 'now I've got a freaking cum stain in my school pants.'

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any ideas for this story just let me know and I'll try to add them.


End file.
